


Teachers and New Schools

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies, Best Friends, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: Viktor stops just short of colliding into Yuuri and instead he claps his hands, jumping up and down on the same spot. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!” He chants, dancing around.Yuuri giggles, all his nerves disappearing, because if Viktor is this happy to see him, then that must mean he won’t get tired of being with Yuuri all day, and maybe everything will be fine.Yuuri is moved to a new school, but it's okay, because Viktor is there /// art that will make your heart melt is righthere(ft. adorable sneakers with straps)





	Teachers and New Schools

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> So updating every few days is something I've literally never done, I am operating at Maximum Levels here, but because these updates are so short - roughly 1.5K - it seems to be a lot easier to write than any updates of my other fics. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm a huge sucker for kidfics and everything that is childhood friends. 
> 
> I've also edited the series after one observant and kind commenter pointed out that at seven, Viktor and Yuuri would probably be able to speak a little better, and so Viktor and Yuuri are now the grand age of - five and a half! I probably could have gotten away with it if I made later updates more eloquent, but. I just don't want my babies to grow up.
> 
> Also! A lot of people seem worried that aging up will mean losing the tooth-rotting fluff tag, and I can assure, at any age, this series is all about the fluff. When they're eleven and twelve, there will still be cuddly fluff, and when they're fifteen and sixteen, you better be prepared for braces. All the fluff. I am the fluff. 
> 
> Not that they're going to suddenly age up overnight. I'm going to end up with over 100 works on ao3 before they've even hit puberty.

Yuuri is nervous.

This is the most nervous he’s probably ever been _ever_. He feels a bit queasy in his belly, as if he’s eaten something bad, or just eaten too many sweets again, and he clings tight to mama’s legs as he’s lead through the doors of the new school.

Everything smells strange, and everything is loud.

“Yuuri, darling, Viktor will be there.” Mama says. “He’s waiting for you.”

“I don't wanna.” Yuuri says, and he knows he’s acting like a baby, but he _doesn’t want to_. Nobody will like him, and Viktor has his own friends he’ll want to play with, and he won’t want to be stuck with _Yuuri_ the whole day.

“Honey, why don't you just try it?” Mama asks, bending down, and takes both his shoulders. “Hm? Try it for one day? Think you can do that for me?”

Yuuri worries at the skin of his bottom lip. “Okay.” He decides with a sharp nod.

“Okay.” Mama repeats, smiling, and pushes his glasses a bit more up his nose.

He’s lead into a classroom and there are a lot of voices and laughing, and Yuuri hides behind mama again.

“Oh! Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to your new class –”

“UUUREE!” Comes the high-pitched squeal, and Yuuri peeks out from behind his mama legs before his face splits apart in a beam.

“Vic-cor!” He shouts, and rushes forward.

Viktor stops just short of colliding into Yuuri and instead he claps his hands, jumping up and down on the same spot. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!” He chants, dancing around.

Yuuri giggles, all his nerves disappearing, because if Viktor is _this happy_ to see him, then that must mean he won’t get tired of being with Yuuri all day, and maybe everything will be fine.

“Hi!” Yuuri squeaks, and waves a hand.

“I wait’d _all morning_ but they say’d you were comin’ this afer’noon so I tol’ everyone at playtime and now you’re here!” Viktor babbles.

“Yeah!” Yuuri shouts back, because he can’t offer much else.

“Viktor, let everyone else meet Yuuri too.” The teacher calls over.

Suddenly Viktor reaches forward and takes his wrist before Yuuri is being pulled along and toward a small group of people.

“Everyone!” Viktor cries. “This is my bes’est frien’ in the entire world!” His hand is tight around Yuuri’s wrist, but Yuuri still steps closer to Viktor as curious faces turn around.

“HI!” A boy with a bright smile begins, his teeth very white against his dark face. “I’m Phichit!”

“Hi.” Yuuri waves again, but he turns his face into his cardigan.

“‘His is Seung-gil.” Phichit yanks a boy forward, with dark hair just like Yuuri’s, who turns and looks at Yuuri curiously.

Yuuri tries to give a smile, but he doesn’t get one in return, just a wide-eyed blink. It makes his cheeks burn, embarrassed, until the girl in the group steps forward.

“Hey!” She shouts, standing right in front of Yuuri as she beams wide, holding out a hand. “I’m Yuuko, which is kin'na like Yuuri but –”

Suddenly, Viktor is stepping in front of Yuuko.

Yuuri blinks, confused. Yuuko blinks too, stepping back a bit, because Viktor is frowning.

“You don’ have to stand so close, Yuuko.” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say it’s alright, it’s really fine, that she wasn’t too close she just got excited and Yuuri doesn’t really mind, but Yuuko blinks and then it’s terrible, because her eyes go all round and wet with tears.

 _“You_ don’ have to be so mean!” She shouts back.

“I’m just _saying.”_ Viktor pouts, and then it’s even worse because now _he_ looks upset, and Yuuri just looks between them, mouth hanging open.

“I wasn’t standing so close!” She retorts, and then steps up again. “I was just saying hi –”

Viktor wedges himself in-between Yuuko and Yuuri, and his face is _really unhappy_ now, both corners of his mouth turned down, and then he just reaches out and pushes both of Yuuko’s shoulders.

Yuuko stumbles, just managing not to trip, and then she stares at Viktor with huge, teary eyes.

“ _I’m TELLING!”_ She screeches, and then she whips around and runs away.

Viktor’s mouth is left hanging open as he stares after her.

“That was _so horrible,_ Viktor!” Phichit says, and then he huffs and turns his back, dragging Seung-gil along with him.

Viktor just looks at Yuuri, and he looks so frightened and upset that Yuuri pats his arm.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri tells him softly. “I know you didn’t really mean it.”

Viktor opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, a teacher appears, her hand clasped in Yuuko’s, who is knuckling her eyes, chest hitching on cries.

“Viktor?” The lady calls, and bends to his height, still holding onto Yuuko’s hand. “What’s all this I hear about pushing? Surely that can’t be true.”

Viktor gapes, and then his face is flushing tomato red, both hands clenching into fists. “I only – I didn’t – I _said_ but she wouldn’t _listen_ –”

The lady tuts softly, shaking her head with sadness. “Viktor, is there any reason to push someone? Ever?”

Viktor blinks, and then he hangs his head low, looking down at the floor. “No.” He murmurs.

“No?” The lady asks.

“No, Miss Minako.” Viktor adds quietly.

“Very good.” Miss Minako says. “Now, I think you have something to say to Yuuko.”

Viktor twists his body toward Yuuko a little, still not lifting his head. “Sorry, Yuuko.” He whispers.

“Alright. Are you feeling alright now, Yuuko?”

Yuuko nods. “I jus’ – jus’ wanted to welcome Yuuri because Viktor talked about him _so much_ and I didn’ want to fall out with _anyone_ –” she cuts off, her breath catching in her chest on tears.

“Oh honey, I don’t think Viktor wanted to fall out either.” Miss Minako says, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “I just think he made a mistake, and he knows that, and he’s very sorry now. And what do we say to people who apologise?”

Yuuko takes a deep breath. “I forgive you.”

Viktor peeks up, looking at Yuuko through the hair falling over his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispers.

Viktor’s voice is all croaky and sore, and it makes Yuuri ache in his chest a bit, _a lot,_ and he hates it so much he feels teary too, but he doesn’t realise he’s crying until his breathing goes all wobbly.

“Oh no, not another one.” Miss Minako says with a kind huff, turning to him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Viktor looks up, and then his eyes go wide.

“Yuuri, don’t cry!” He says, and then he bites his lip hard, his face crumpling up into a million pieces. “Everyone _hates me now!”_ Viktor shouts, and then starts wailing, stamping his foot. _“I didn’t mean it!”_

Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m not crying because of that!” He assures, before everything gets worse and Viktor gets _more upset_ and everyone is crying. “I’m crying be’cus I can feel you’re sad!”

Viktor blinks, pausing in his sobs.

But Miss Minako stares, letting go of Yuuko’s hand and turning her body toward him. “What did you just say honey?”

Yuuri rubs at his chest where he feels the hot pressure, and swallows. “I – I can feel it here, it _hurts,_ and I don’ want Viktor to be sad nay’more!”

Miss Minako blinks.

*

Yuuri swings his legs back and forth on the seat, and Viktor sits beside him, nibbling on his crackers that his mama gave him when she came in.

But now Viktor’s mama is standing, along with Yuuri’s mama, talking to Miss Minako.

“I just – I’ve never really heard that before –” Miss Minako murmurs.

“It’s – new. For all of us.” Mama laughs.

“They’re mates?” Miss Minako asks.

“Yes.” Mama says, nodding. “But nothing like this has ever happened before.”

“So he – _pushed_ her?” Viktor’s mama asks, and Yuuri sees Viktor curl in on himself a little more.

Miss Minako holds up her hands. “I’m just the messenger. I wasn’t there. But he admitted to it, and he’s apologised. I’m of the opinion that punishing a child after they’ve apologised usually does more damage than good, because then they don’t know how to fix it next time. I think it’s just been a very exciting and stressful day for everyone.”

Viktor’s mama nods. “Thank you.” She says.

And then she comes over and crouches in front of Viktor.

“Viktor?” She calls.

Viktor doesn’t meet her eyes, keeping them trained on his knees, still eating his crackers. Yuuri feels that same tight pressure in his chest, and rubs at it.

“Honey, I’m glad you apologised, but why did you push Yuuko? She’s your friend.”

“She was too close to Yuuri.” He mumbles.

Viktor’s mama sighs. “So we just push people that are too close to Yuuri now, do we?”

Viktor shakes his head. “No.” He says sullenly.

“No, we don’t. Am I too close to Yuuri?” She asks, tilting her head. “What happens if I am?”

Viktor just shakes his head again. “S different.” He murmurs.

“How is that?”

“Cus jus’ is.” Viktor shrugs his shoulders, a quick jerk of a movement.

“I think we need to have a long talk when we get home, mister.” Viktor’s mama tells him.

Viktor just nods, and jumps down from his seat. He half-turns towards Yuuri, but won’t meet his eyes. “See you later, Yuuri.” He mumbles.

Yuuri just nods, and watches him go with sad eyes.

His mama stands over him, both hands on her hips. Yuuri looks up, blinking, and her face softens as soon as she sees his.

“What are we going to do with the two of you?” She sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh. 
> 
> All updates won't be like this, generally they will be fluffy babies being fluffy, but I also want them to have to learn these things just like any other children. A few comments have spoke about Yuuri and Viktor still having to grow up normally, and that's what I intend for them to do. Viktor still has to learn that pushing is not nice no matter what! 
> 
> *EDIT* I have embedded the gorgeous art, but don't forget to check out the artist and give kudos to their work!!! Their name is Le and their twitter is [ here](https://twitter.com/fcd2c7), so go give them love and praise. Do not repost this art, or save this image. Go to the link in the summary and stare at it. 
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
